Vengeful Warrior, Protective Father
by Vulaan Kulaas
Summary: It's been two weeks since a Demon Beast has shown up in Cappy Town, and sadly that peace is about to be ruined thanks to the return of an old enemy. Meta Knight has no reason to worry, until Kirby is put in harm's way. Woe to those that would dare harm his child, for this knight will make sure nothing is left of you once he has found you.
1. Incoming Storm

A/N: Hey guys! I hope ya'll had a wonderful start to the new year...shoot, I can't believe it's 2016 already! I feel old...

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the Kirby series? Because I wouldn't be here if I did, so yeah...still don't have the rights..

* * *

 _The landscape was barren, devoid of any life for miles. No matter where he looked, the masked warrior simply couldn't find anything or could he feel the wind. It was an eerie place, but luckily he was one that didn't allow his fear to consume him. It was the same nightmare that he has been experiencing for a week now, and it hasn't changed...until now, that is.  
_

 _Blinking, Meta Knight wasn't shocked to see someone. That creature was his friend, Jecra. The father to Knuckle Joe, and a well known Star Warrior. The major difference in the warrior's appearance was his eyes; instead of the color that he was used to looking into, he looked into a cold pair of scarlet eyes._

 _The nightmare continued like it normally did, with the only way to free his best friend was to impale him with Galaxia. However, when he looked into the eyes of his friend they weren't red, they were blue! His stomach threatening to make him lose his breakfast, he realized that it wasn't Jercra...no, it was someone most precious to him. The pink child gagged as he vomited up blood, sinking to the_ _ground with the golden sword straight through him. "Why? Why couldn't you save me, daddy? I'm going to die, just like your best friend did!" He sobbed, trying to hold on._

 _The Star Warrior staggered back, his gloves stained with Kirby's blood. "N-No! No!" He shouted as the life left his son's eyes. It was all his fault! He couldn't save him! Shaking, he could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears no matter how hard he tried to fight it. The last thing he heard before he woke up was the sinister laughing of an unknown figure._

* * *

"NO!" The masked warrior shouted as he shot up in bed, gasping for air. Underneath his mask, he felt tears run down his face. Oh dear Nova! Suddenly, his stomach lurched causing him to dive for the trash can next to his bed. Pausing only briefly to push his mask up that was over his mouth, he then violently retched.

After he emptied the contents of his stomach, he leaned back and pushed the mask back down. 'By the grace of Nova, it has been years since a nightmare has affected me this badly!' He thought, trying to get that gruesome image of Kirby out of his mind. It has been a surprisingly peaceful couple of weeks since Dedede ordered his last Demon Beast, which was of course destroyed by Kirby. "I believe it's time for a training lesson." He mused, since he has let Kirby be...well...a child. And not only that, he needed to distract himself from that awful nightmare.

Clearing his throat, he jumped off his bed and walked towards the door. He had the feeling Kirby would be outside, for the sunlight was already streaming through the castle windows. Huh, it was very unusual for him to sleep in so late. He was up before the sun, but maybe he was more tired than he thought.

Making his way through the castle, he mentally sighed at the obnoxious voice of the king while he nagged at the Cappies as usual. Honestly, he was amazed none of the Demon Beasts sent from Nightmare himself hasn't eaten the king yet...maybe he would taste bad? Although things would be much quieter, but the king might still have some use living after all.

He quickly made his way out of the castle, and soon enough he was in the field where the children were playing. With speed that would surprise you for one his age, he made it to a branch and hid in the shadows.

"Hey Kirby! Here it comes!" Tuff shouted, kicking the soccer ball towards the child. With a shout of happiness, the child kicked it a little but kept on running. Unaware of the knight above him, he kicked the ball towards another child. However, the kick was a little too rough since it sailed past Tuff and nearly slammed into his sister.

With a yelp, the female Cappy nearly threw her book in the air. Her green eyes were huge, but she glared at the other children. "Honestly, can't you guys play without trying to knock each other's brains out?" She huffed, crossing her arms. Kirby smiled sheepishly at this, while Tuff just rolled his eyes at her. Meta Knight mentally chuckled to himself, for these kids are still the same even though the town is attacked very often.

"Yeah, yeah...I hear you Queen Nag...I swear, you and Meta Knight would be a good couple when you get old enough to date." He laughed at the look on her face, but he quickly yelled as she started to chase after him. "Oh crud!" Would she hit him with that heavy book? He honestly didn't want to find out, so he kept on booking it. After an hour, it began to get cloudy.

* * *

As the other children left due to the threat of rain, Kirby turned around and walked while humming a cheerful tune to himself. "Hmm...I wonder what Meta Knight's up to?" The child thought out loud to himself, still not aware of the knight following him. He nearly fell over from fright as the familiar voice spoke to him from behind.

"We're going to train, Kirby." He rumbled with amusement, the emotion shining in his eyes as Kirby struggled to not fall over. Being aware of his surroundings was something the boy needed to brush up on, otherwise he would get killed in battle. Even though the child fought Demon Beasts, he was glad Kirby wasn't around during the war...he surely would've lost every scrap of innocence if he had. Shaking himself out of those thoughts was the best thing, for it was painful to remember how he was like Kirby once upon a time...carefree and innocent with no worries of not living to see the next day.

"Hmm? What was that?" He asked, realizing that his son had asked a question but he was too deep in thought to have known what he had asked him.

"I was asking what kind of training we're going to do today." He replied, wondering why he had to repeat himself. Usually he didn't, but it almost seemed like...the knight was worried about something. "Is it a Demon Beast you're worried about? There's no reason, since I'll destroy it anyways." He said quite causally, knowing that anything sent from Nightmare himself wouldn't stand a chance.

Meta Knight's eyes flashed at this, and he rumbled "And that's why we must keep your skills sharp Kirby. Yes, you may be a powerful Star Warrior for your age, but even full grown Star Warriors during the war had a whale of a time against them. Remember, most of them weren't lucky enough to be able to inhale things like you can." He hurried with his walking, soon passing the boy. Kirby blinked as he rushed after the older knight, but he had to admit he was right about that.

The duo finally made it to an area away from the castle, and it was dotted with trees. Feeling that this was a good place to practice, the knight then turned towards the boy. "Now Kirby, we're going to see how well you can detect something in an area such as this. Keep your eyes peeled, for being cautious is just as good as being a fighter." Kirby nodded at his father figure and the two males walked into the forest, ready for training.

* * *

What they failed to see was that the king was spying on them. "Hmph, training that little punk...I think it's about time for another Demon Beast, since the brat's kinda rusty." The large penguin smirked, soon waddling over to his throne and sitting down.

"Honestly sire, Nightmare is going to run out of the strong ones if you keep on sending the boy those. Why not a weak one?" Escargon asked, but he yelped as the king's mallet smashed into his skull. The said penguin looked ticked, and he snorted at the snail.

"Who asked you to say anything? I'm the king, so keep yer trap shut." He scoffed, soon pressing the button on his throne that would let him speak to Customer Service. After a bit, the giant screen appeared and the one he was going to speak to appeared.

"Ah yes, hello there King Dedede. It's been two weeks since you ordered something." He said, slightly surprised. Usually he would order a Demon Beast either every day or every other day.

"Yeah well, I think it's about time for that little brat to be sent packing." He snorted. "What kind of Demon Beast do ya have anyways? Don't tell me ya'll ran out!"

The figure on the screen laughed and replied "No worries, I'll be sending one-" He was cut off as he heard a voice, then he smirked. "Well, someone has decided he wants a rematch with Kirby." Dedede looked confused, then he smirked as the figure appeared on the platform.

"Hey, it's the potato ninja guy!" He snickered, but he cringed at the cold look he gave him.

"I have no desire to listen to your babbling, you buffoon." He icily replied, soon rushing towards the window. Once he jumped out, he landed onto the grass and faded into the shadows. He smiled coldly at the thought of finding the child, since he knew the only reason Dedede asked for a Demon Beast was to do away with the Star Warrior.

But, on the other hand he was also looking for his ex-comrade as well and he wondered what was the best way to bring him to his location. He then paused, looking down and seeing two sets of footprints. Following them, he soon found himself in the forest. Blending into the shadows, he smirked as he watched the touching scene in front of him. Oh, Meta Knight was an old fool, allowing him to see just how strongly he cared for that pink child.

"That's enough training for the day Kirby, but you did a fine job." The knight praised, and the boy beamed at him. Smiling softly underneath his mask, he wasn't surprised that he was hugged. After a bit, he let go and rumbled "Let's go back, it's starting to rain a little bit." True to his word, it started to sprinkle while he could hear the slight rumble of thunder out in the distance. Kirby nodded and rubbed his eyes, the weather was making him sleepy. As he was lead back to the castle, Meta Knight turned around and frowned. He had the bad feeling that he was being watched, but he didn't see anything. After a while, he turned back around and followed Kirby towards the castle.

"My goodness, such love you have for that boy. It's almost a shame I'll have to take him from you." He muttered to himself, his mouth curling into a cruel smirk. Oh, he was going to enjoy this immensely.

Meta Knight wouldn't know what will happen to his son until it was too late, and the ninja knew it was going to eat him alive. He couldn't wait to see that suffering, for he had already lost everyone he cared about during the war. What was one more to the body count?

Almost if the weather had matched his mood, it started to rain. The wind began to pick up, and everyone would be able to hear the crackle of thunder. The storm was just beginning, and it was unknown how long it would last.


	2. Furious Landfall

A/N: At last this chapter is finished! I'm so sorry for the long wait guys, I hope ya'll enjoy this! Oh, and this chapter is gonna show Papa Wolf!Meta Knight so hang on to your hats everyone, and I bet this chapter is gonna have everyone hating Yamikage. Why? Well you'll just have to read the chapter to find out!

* * *

As the rain poured down and the wind raged, Kirby was having a difficult time seeing his surroundings much less being able to hear. "Meta Knight!" He called out, not realizing they had been separated thanks to Yamikage sending a few Demon Beasts after the older knight. The next thing the child knew, something smashed into his back causing him to fall into the mud.

"Oww..." He groaned, but he quickly got up. Eyes darting around, he could've swore he saw a dark figure in the shadows of the trees. Again, he found himself slamming into the mud with a pained gasp. Blinking the stars out of his vision, he was starting to get annoyed. Mud was something to play in, not get smashed into! "Who's there? Show yourself!" He yelled, trying to sound intimidating like his father figure. But with his childish voice, it sounded more adorable than threatening. The figure seemed to think so as well, since he let out a sinister chuckle.

Kirby's blood froze in shock and horror, since he remembered who that chuckle belonged to! 'No...it can't be him!' He thought, slowly getting to his feet. But, sadly for him it was the case as the figure revealed himself to the child. Cold eyes stared down at him, while a cruel smile was upon his mouth. "Well, I would've thought Meta Knight had trained his student to not be so...timid. It has been a long time, _Kirby."_ The way his name had been spat out was like a curse, and the way he was looking at him wasn't very friendly.

"Why are you here?! I defeated you!" He finally manged to croak out, his pink face turning white at the feral, savage smile that spread across the evil ninja's mouth at his words. Without saying a word, Yamikage charged at him. Letting out a startled cry, he narrowly avoided a punch that would've sent him flying into a tree. Where was Meta Knight at? His thoughts were torn away as he slipped in the mud, falling down onto his back. Before he could get back up the ninja threw a shrunken that embedded itself into the child's foot, breaking a few bones and coming out the other side.

The child's scream of pain mixed with the crash of thunder and the laughter of the ex-Star Warrior, the older male's red eyes gleaming with sick glee as Kirby clutched his wounded foot. Tears blending in with the rain running down his face, he couldn't do anything as the fiend picked him up.

"What shall I do to you, boy? Should I break your other foot? Or...should I impale one of your eyes instead? I wonder if you could scream louder for me." He growled, holding onto another shrunken. As an evil idea tore through his mind, Kirby barely saw his hand move before the tip of the sharp weapon slashed into the side of his face. A strangled cry tore from his throat as the monster slammed him onto the ground, stars exploding in his vision.

"Pathetic, you're the one that is destined to destroy my master Nightmare? That old fool Meta Knight must be so ashamed to have such a sorry excuse for a son! No wonder he doesn't help you...how can he love something like you?" Yamikage jeered at the downed Star Warrior, snickering as he heard Kirby start to sob.

"N-No...you're wrong! Meta Knight does...love me!" He choked out, shaking as the rain poured down harder. Another scream tore from him as Yamikage slammed a fist down onto his foot, and the next words he said chilled him to the core.

"If your father truly loved you...then why isn't he here?" After a few seconds of silence, he smirked and grabbed the child.

A father's worst nightmare was going to come true and oh, was he was going to enjoy this. Yamikage's smile was predatory as he looked upon the one that has been a thorn in his master's side for far too long, then a fist slammed into the side of Kirby's face. He was going to get his revenge on the boy and Meta Knight, but he was going to take his sweet time...after all, Nightmare didn't give him a time limit now did he? The sounds of his master's enemy screaming was music to his ears, and he hoped it didn't stop too soon.

* * *

A tree found itself saying hello to a blue winged knight after the Demon Beasts were destroyed, and the said Star Warrior winced as he slowly got to his feet. "Kirby! Where are-" He was cut off as he heard screaming, and he felt like he had been punched in the stomach as he realized it was his son! His wings flared out as he went back the way he came, wondering if Kirby had gotten stuck in some branches.

The sight that greeted him when he got to his child was horrifying, and once he got over the shock of what was going on he felt his blood boil with pure, molten fury as the figure from his past continued to beat Kirby senseless. " _YAMIKAGE! GET AWAY FROM MY SON_!" He roared, his yellow eyes now a dark red as he rushed at the traitor. His mouth was curled into a snarl behind his mask, and the ninja found himself tackled to the muddy ground by the furious father. " _H-How dare you?!"_ Meta Knight was so enraged his voice was shaking, and he was smacked to the ground by Yamikage. Both males shot up to their feet, while Kirby collapsed with a pitiful whimper.

Seeing him in such a state made his blood boil harder, and the look he was giving his ex-comrade could've killed him a hundred times over if it was able to. "Well well well...looks like your father came to save you Kirby...how utterly adorable. It's enough to make me puke." He snarled, wiping the blood from his mouth thanks to Meta Knight punching him when he had tackled him away from the child. The ninja had to avoid a slash from Galaxia that would've cut him in half, but he was smirking at this.

"Meta Knight...what makes you think you can protect your son if you couldn't save Jecra and Garlude?" He taunted, soon engaging in battle with him. "Once I'm through with you...well..." Letting out a cruel chuckle, he soon vanished into the shadows while dragging a screaming Kirby into them. "Let's play a game... _friend._ It's called 'Find the Kirby'. You have one hour to find him, fail and you'll be rewarded with a dead child! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Many emotions were going through the knight, but the main one was rage. His gloved stub was curled into a fist, and he was struggling to stand after a brutal blow to his side. The deep gash was oozing blood, and it ripped into the membrane of his wings causing his wings to sear with pain. The last thing he heard before Kirby was gone completely was, "Dad!"

Oh, he was going to pay dearly for what he did to his son! His life was forfeit now, and to be honest his death was a long time coming. Staggering to his feet, his eyes blazed with determination to find his child before it was too late. He had to find his little boy, he had to. He couldn't bare to think about losing him as well, since he was the light in his life as the battle with Nightmare looms ever closer.

Biting his tongue as his wings protested his movement, he rushed into the deeper part of the forest. He didn't realize that the rain had slacked off a bit, blanketing the forest in a eerie silence. Shaking his head, he continued his search with one thing on his mind.

Finding Kirby, and then make Yamikage pay for what he's done.

* * *

The dripping of the raindrops on his body was the sensation that found Kirby slowly opening his eyes, his vision blurry and his whole being throbbing with pain at the same pace of his heartbeat. "U-Ugh..d.." His dry sore throat protested his attempt to talk, a hacking choking cough that made stars dot his blurry vision. That cursed voice of Yamikage was speaking to him, and to be frank he wouldn't mind the ninja choking on his own tongue.

"It's about time you woke up boy, I was about to wake you myself." He spoke so nonchalant about this whole thing, but it couldn't hide all of the sick glee in his voice. That fact sent a chill through him, and he honestly didn't want to think about how he would've done so. The pink hero tried to move, but he found himself hanging by his stubs due to vines. In his weakened state they were like iron chains, the tree acting like a wall in a dungeon. The vines were tightly wrapped around his stubs and feet, in a way that the boy wouldn't be able to break free unless they were cut or untied.

His face twisted slightly in disgust as he realized some of the vines were across his mouth, along with a cloth that held them in place. The child then knew why he did that, to make sure Meta Knight couldn't hear him. He would be able to see him, that's it. The breeze blew, causing Kirby to shiver as Yamikage slowly walked his way over towards him. "Tick tock, time is running out little one." He said, it was a mockery of what his father would say and that made him angry.

Glaring at him rewarded the child with a slap to his face, the burning sting made him whimper as tears filled his eyes. "You refuse to beg, even what I've done to you. Hmph, you're more like Meta Knight than I first thought...I'm going to enjoy breaking your spirit boy, even though it's taking longer than I realized." He hissed, lowering the hand he had slapped Kirby with. 'Meta Knight has twenty minutes left, better get to work.' With that thought, his mouth curled into a smile that would haunt the child's nightmares for months to come. If he survives, that is.

This was going to be so enjoyable! He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun torturing some poor creature for his amusement.

* * *

The ragged sounds of his breathing was the only thing you could hear from Meta Knight as he made his way through the maze of trees, along with the rapid wingbeats to go along with it. Where was Kirby? He's looked everywhere for him, unless he was hidden...that's it! A light bulb went off in his mind, and his eyes darted towards a large clearing that seemed to hold nothing of importance. Rushing towards it, he could hear muffled screaming and sobbing that made molten hot rage threaten to consume him once more.

He shoved it back down however, knowing that would only get him killed once he found his way to the duo. To be frank, he couldn't remember the last time he had allowed his emotions to get the better of him. How funny that he always told Kirby to stay calm during a battle, but yet here he was ready to rip the ninja to shreds! Although it didn't take a rocket scientist to know why, but that wasn't the point. Focusing energy into the blade of Galaxia, the sacred sword seemed to hum with anger as a large sword beam tore through the air, soon slamming into something. That something let out a startled hiss, and like an island out of the fog a tree appeared with Kirby hanging from it with Yamikage slowly turning towards the knight.

"Well, you almost didn't make it." He said it so causally, but he still had a hand on Kirby's forehead. The poor Star Warrior was still screaming and wailing as his mind was still being filled with horrific visions and thoughts of Meta Knight abandoning him, or what was worse to him was Meta Knight beating on him during training telling him that he wouldn't amount to anything.

"S-Stop! P-please...I-I'm begging you! P-Please stop.." He sobbed, tears running down his face. With a sigh of annoyance he let him go and Kirby slumped forward a bit, trembling with pain, exhaustion and fear. He choked out a sound that was a mix of a sob and a scream as he pulled out the shrunken in his foot, and it landed on the grass in front of the knight. His blue eyes didn't even look up towards Meta Knight, and it was a good thing he couldn't see the knight's eyes right now. They were still yellow, but they had a tint of red to them meaning he was about to lose whatever self control he had.

And when you push Meta Knight to the point he's ready to rip you to pieces, you have pushed him beyond his limits. An enraged Meta Knight is bad news for everyone, but it's even worse since his paternal instincts were screaming at him to go get his child, and anything that stood in his way wouldn't live to regret it. And what was standing in his way was none other than that red eyed traitor, who was about to get ran through with Galaxia.

The ninja got into a battle stance with a smirk, and he then made the motion to bring it on. The knight was more than happy to oblige, since he rushed at him with Galaxia ready for his blood.

Only one of them was going to leave this forest alive and one of them was going to leave this forest as a unrecognizable corpse, that went through both of their minds as their weapons clashed.

Red eyes met yellow.

Righteous anger clashed with cruel amusement.

The vengeful warrior stared down the protective father, the flash of lightening lit up the little bit of sky that was visible to them.

The storm's fury has at last been unleashed, and nothing will hold the tide back.


	3. The Aftermath

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the battle and final chapter, so I hope you enjoy this! Oh, to really get the feel of this battle go to Youtube and type in 'Revenge of the Enemy Mashup'

Holy mother of _pancakes!_ I can't believe this has surpassed the amount of reviews for my other Kirby fic, Guardian Angel. Keep on being awesome guys and gals!

* * *

The pounding of his heart was the other thing Meta Knight heard besides the clashing of their weapons, along with his heavy breathing. His mouth curled into a snarl as Yamikage let out a bark of cruel laughter as Kirby whimpered in pain. That monster, getting his sick kicks from hurting his child! "Why did you harm Kirby?! Your problem is with me, he had nothing to do with it!" His red eyes flashed as the ninja refused to say anything, that smirk making him angrier. "Say something, you bast-" He was cut off when the traitor's foot shot out and smashed into his side, sending him to the ground.

"Swearing in front of your child is a huge no-no, Meta Knight." He grinned as the knight staggered to his feet, panting due to having the air knocked out of him. "Isn't that what you always told Jecra and Garlude...before they...oh, I don't know...ah yes, they _died._ " His grin grew even wider at the snarl coming from his ex-comrade, and he jumped to the side to avoid being slashed by Galaxia.

That was what Meta Knight wanted him to do, for his foot shot out and swept the ninja's feet from underneath him. Not allowing him a chance to react, his fist swung around and crashed into the enemy's face with enough force to send him flying backwards for at least three feet. Landing on his back, Yamikage was helpless for a few moments before Meta Knight was upon him. One of the knight's gloved stubs were hitting anywhere it could find, and Galaxia was slashing into parts of him that connected.

Letting out a roar of fury, the ninja's shrunken soon slashed across the masked knight's face, and the sharp tip of it ripped across his right eye. Biting back a scream at the searing agony, he ignored the blood running down his face but he was smacked away by the enraged traitor. The Star Warrior staggered to his feet, ignoring the pain in that side of his face. Looks like he'll be half blind, but he could honestly care less at the moment.

His goal right now was to get his son back, and nothing will stand in his way. That thought went through his mind as the two clashed weapons once more.

* * *

Back at the castle, Dedede and Escargon looked at each other with pale faces. "Oh dear, you better hope Meta Knight doesn't know you sent Yamikage here. Otherwise..." The snail gulped at the thought, the grisly images of him getting beaten on and being murdered tore through both of their minds.

"Gah! Quiet you, trying to give me nightmares huh?" He snarled, glaring at him. The duo looked back into their telescope, terrified about the rest of the battle but yet..they were unable to turn away from it.

* * *

The rain was pouring down upon them in sheets, the blur of the pounding rain exploding into stars as Yamikage's fist crashed into his face with enough force to send him smashing into the tree Kirby was tied to. With a muffled groan of pain, the knight slid to the ground and landed in a crumbled heap. The pink hero stirred slightly, letting out a raspy whimper as his eyes stared upon the injured Star Warrior.

"D-Daddy..." His whisper was lost to the wind, and he could only stare in horror as Yamikage walked up to Meta Knight like he had no care in the world. With a sinister smile that would be at home in a horror movie, he didn't say a word as he grabbed the knight's wing and twisted his hand until the sickening snaps of bones breaking filled the air.

What chilled Kirby's blood was the strangled out horrifying screeches, since he had never thought his father would allow himself to show pain in battle. "S-Stop...leave my dad..alone!" The ninja simply leered at the boy's muffled cry with a smirk, before he kicked his foot out and smashed it into the knight's broken wing.

Meta Knight had to bite back another scream, as he tried to stand up. Seeing Yamikage torturing his father and enjoying every second of it sent white hot rage shooting through him, and he let out a menacing growl as he found the strength to pull at his bonds. "S-Stop i-it...let him...g-go!"

If anyone else had been there, they would've been shocked at hearing such rage dripping in the normally sweet natured Kirby's voice. There was a snapping sound, and Yamikage halted as the thick vines suddenly broke away from the enraged child. "What?! Impossible!" He sputtered a split second before a pink blur crashed into him with such force, he was sent flying backwards. Landing on his side, the ninja gasped as a few ribs broke due to Kirby landing on them and with how fast he had landed.

"You monster! I'll show you what happens when you hurt my father!" The boy howled in fury, soon he was beginning to hit Yamikage with the force of a train and he would've kept on going had he not been kicked off due to the now enraged ninja.

"You little brat! I'll make you suffer until you beg me to put you out of your misery!" At this, he raised his shrunken and threw it at Kirby but the boy was barely able to dodge.

Staggering to his feet, the injured warrior had to fold his wings back into his cape but it was agony doing so. Holding a tight grip on Galaxia, he had to shove his shock to the back of his mind since his son was in danger. Horror rose within him as the pinned child looked up at his ex-comrade, the reflection of the weapon was in his eyes.

Before he knew what he was doing, Meta Knight sped towards them ignoring the agony shooting through him. No! He will not lose his child, he will not go through loss. Not again. As Yamikage threw the shrunken towards his son, he dove in front of the boy and Galaxia found itself embedded in Yamikage's chest...a split second before it sunk into his own chest, within the large cracked area of his mask.

"Y-You...may have gotten your revenge Me-Meta Knight...b-but I'm having t-the last laugh." The dying ninja choked out, letting out a twisted laugh that turned into a gurgle as they ripped the weapons out of each other. "I'll s-see you on the o-other side." With a final, crazed smile he fell onto the bloody grass with red eyes glazed over in death.

"Noooooo! Daddy!" Kirby sobbed, rushing on over to the collapsed knight that was struggling to take in a breath. Using his cape, the boy began to press down onto the large wound hoping to keep the knight alive. "P-Please don't l-leave me! I-I have no one else!" Tears mixed in with the rainwater, he felt his little heart beginning to break as the dying knight looked at him.

"K-Kirby...I-I'm..so proud...of how far you've come." He coughed, the searing pain beginning to lighten to a cold sensation. The only regret he has is that he wouldn't be able to see Kirby defeat Nightmare and grow up into an adult. "I'm sorry...I can't be with you.."

He was filled with sorrow at having to leave his son behind, but at least he would be able to see Jecra and Garlude after all these years. He was surprised as Kirby angrily snarled at him, "No! I won't let you die daddy! You'll see!" Even though Meta Knight was much bigger than him, Kirby ignored the pain going through him as he grabbed his father and began to pretty much drag him back towards Cappy Town with the knight draped over him.

As he made the painstaking work to Dr Yabui's office, he began to chant to help his father stay alive. It was these words that sounded quite haunting to others in his range.

"Stay with me, daddy. Stay with me, daddy."

* * *

At last, he finally made it. Shaking from the cold rain, along with his lungs burning he staggered into the building. "H-Help! Please!" He cried out, his throat feeling raw from what he has gone through. He weakly looked up, and he felt pure relief smash into him as the Cappy made his way over to them. "T-Thank..Nova..." The room began to tilt on its side, and he felt lightheaded.

Feeling the knight's dead weight off of him, Kirby could only let out one thought as the doctor rushed his father somewhere so he could save his life. 'Please...Nova...Jecra...Garlude..anyone...save..my daddy.'

The lull of unconsciousness finally claimed him, and everything went dark.

* * *

Voices whispered through the air many hours later, but to Kirby he was unable to understand what they was saying. To him, it was babbling. Tiff and Tuff had barged into the room, and their faces turned white as they looked upon the injured Star Warriors in their beds. "Oh my goodness! W-What Demon Beast did this to them?!" Tiff choked out, feeling like she was about to be sick.

"I don't know my dear, but Sir Meta Knight's chances of survival have at last increased. Nova must be feeling merciful, for if Kirby hadn't applied pressure to his chest and brought him to me any later...he wouldn't be breathing now." The older male Cappy sighed and rubbed his eyes, checking on their bandages, Kirby's foot and Meta Knight's wing.

"Thank heavens...I wouldn't want to tell Kirby if Sir Meta Knight had.." Tiff swallowed, soon looking at him. "Doctor? May I stay here with them?" Seeing him nod, she pulled a chair over to the space between the two and sat down in it. Even if it would take three days, she wouldn't leave their sides. 

"I'll go tell mom and dad what happened sis." Tuff quietly whispered to her as he squeezed her shoulder for comfort, and she nodded at him. The last thing she heard before silence was upon her again was the click of the door as her brother ran back out into the rain.

It took until the late afternoon of the next day for Kirby to finally wake up. Sapphire eyes slowly opened, blinking blearily as he tried to figure out where he was. Suddenly, the memories rushed through his mind of what he had gone through and-

Meta Knight! The thought of his adoptive father made him made him sit up quickly with a gasp, but stars exploded in his vision so fast he was lied back on the bed from Tiff leaning over him. "It's alright Kirby, he'll live." She soothed, her heart breaking at the terrified look in the boy's eyes. Kirby slowly looked on over, and when he saw the knight's chest rise and fall...he broke down into great heaving sobs, grateful for the fact he didn't lose him.

Tiff wrapped her arms around him, and Kirby buried his face into her shoulder as he thought, 'My daddy will live!'

Floating in the sea of unconsciousness and close to the surface, Meta Knight was sure he was dead. No, scratch that because the pain going through him was a sign he was still alive. But how? Slowly opening his dark yellow eyes, he honestly couldn't understand how he was alive! He should've been looking at his dead comrades, not a roof of a building!

The last thing he remembered was bleeding out on the grass, and he knew it took a long while to get from the forest to Cappy Town. He was pulled out of his thoughts as someone leaned over him, and he tensed up as he realized he was without his armor on. "Don't worry Meta Knight, I won't tell anyone about this." Dr Yabui clicked his tongue and shook his head as he checked him over.

* * *

Back in the castle, Dedede shivered as the events he witnessed tore through his mind like a record player. No matter how much he tried to forget, he just couldn't get the screams out of his mind. "Hah, why should I care? Kirby will stay outta my way for weeks, months maybe!" Then why wasn't he jumping for joy? Instead he was feeling sick to his stomach, with...what was it? Guilt?

Guilt? That word wasn't in his vocabulary, for crying out loud! "The reason you're feeling like this sire is because...we saw a child get...tortured!" Escargon choked out, feeling like he could puke. To the snail, the boy was a pain to deal with but he wouldn't go so far as to do an awful thing like that to him!

"You know what Meta Knight will do once he finds out, right sire?" The snail yelped as he was whacked with his king's hammer.

"Stop reminding me, dangnabbit! Hey, you Dee over there! Go fix me something to eat, will ya?! And make it snappy!"

* * *

"Based on how your wounds will heal, you'll have a scar on your chest and you're half blind. What in the world happened?" At the look he was given, Yabui knew trying to make the knight talk was like pulling teeth. Or making Dedede donate money to the poor. "All right, never mind then." After patching him back up, he walked away from the bed and he closed the curtain to give him privacy.

Once the footsteps of the Cappies had faded away, Meta Knight gritted his teeth and now focused on getting out of the bed, but it wasn't easy with him being so weakened from the battle. That didn't stop him from trying to get to his child, however and he kept on until he was able to stand. Taking a breath, he slowly made his way towards Kirby.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps, his face lit up at seeing his father...alive and walking over to him. "D-daddy..you're...okay!" Tears blurred his vision, trickling down his face as he was gently wrapped up in a hug. The horrific memories of what he went through raced through his mind, along with the fact he nearly lost his father. Hugging him back, he didn't know how long it would take for him to get back to normal.

"Kirby...He's gone now, he won't hurt you again. Nothing will harm you again, I swear it." He rumbled, holding the child close to him. He knew the road to recovery would be a long one, but he will not allow Nightmare or a Demon Beast to harm Kirby.

That was a promise he was willing to keep, he will make sure of it.

* * *

So, what did ya'll think? If anyone wants to make a sequel to this, to show Kirby on the road to recovery go ahead and do so, I don't mind.

Oh, and Meta Knight still has Galaxia since the doctor can't touch it by the way.


End file.
